Love & Rukia
by Swisz Phantom
Summary: This is a story about Ichigo and Rukia its about how some kind of a way ichigo has to find a way to put rukia and love together but complications and frustrations always seem to get in the way This is my 1st fanfic b easy on me
1. Love & Rukia

Love & Rukia

It was like nothing before the feeling Ichigo felt for Rukia he couldn't explain it but he knew it was love. He didn't know how or when it happened it just had and he couldn't get rid of it no matter how much he wanted to it was there and he knew sooner or later he would have to tell her. They had been having a weird week he couldn't just stop thinking about her and she couldn't stop looking at Ichigo while he was asleep. Rukia knew she loved him from the day he rescued her the look on his eyes the will and determination he had to rescue her putting his life on the line for a girl he barely even knew. Yes he looked like Kaien but she never loved him like she loved ichigo it was amazing he made her happy and sad at the same time but she knew that even if they confessed love to each other the soul society would never allow it. They were screwed from the beginning.

MONDAY: THE BEGINNING OF THE END

Rukia had just come out of the shower, Isshin had left on business and Yuzu and Karin had left for school early since they had a big play coming up they would leave every morning at 6:30 leaving time for Rukia to take a quick shower. She hadn't heard ichigo in there room or she would have waited but she did not so she walked in and there was ichigo sitting on the bed staring at her as if she was the prettiest thing in the world. But I mean you couldn't blame him all she had on was a towel and was soaking wet from head to toe he couldn't help but let out a blush and as he did Rukia couldn't help but recognize Ichigo's well toned muscles not that she hadn't seen him without his shirt on it just seemed to stick out more now, now she couldn't help but blush madly at Ichigo's bare chest.

Ichigo: hi Rukia

Rukia: hey ichi

Ichigo: um are u hungry

Rukia: uh just a little

Ichigo: great I'll make us some breakfast

Rukia: okay

Ichigo: meet me downstairs in about maybe 10 min

Rukia: cool [she blushed

Rukia didn't understand why ichigo was being so nice he had been acting like this all week and why was she being nice back since when did she say cool. She didn't know and really didn't care she was just happy that ichigo would make breakfast for her. She knew she'd better hurry up or ichigo would be calling for her and his attitude would probably ruin the moment. Rukia quickly got dressed and headed down stairs to find a fully dressed and waiting ichigo at the kitchen table. Rukia sat down and watched as ichigo poured her a glass of Florida orange juice emm the good stuff. They sat in silence eating until an impatient Rukia broke the silence with …

Rukia: hey ichi this isn't half bad

Ichigo: thanks

Rukia: this is the best food I've ever tasted coming from u getting lessons from Yuzu are we

Ichigo: nooooo!

Rukia: yes u are don't deny it

Ichigo: maybe a little but any way look there's been something on my mind all week I've been wanting to tell you

Rukia: yesss

Ichigo: look Rukia I LUV …

Ding Dong it was the doorbell knock knock knock it was keigo he just had to ruin the moment………..


	2. Nothing To Talk About

Nothing To Talk About

Ding dong, knock, knock, knock, it was keigo he just had to ruin the moment…

Damn that keigo he just had to come in right when ichigo was about to confess something to me I could see it in his eyes. What Rukia didn't know was that what she had seen in Ichigo's eyes was love. School had gone by slowly that day and ichigo just couldn't seem to figure out why he couldn't stop thinking about Rukia. I mean he knew he loved her but damn he was acting like some obsessed rapist. Ichigo knew that Rukia would be asking questions on the way home but he didn't expect things to go the way they did.

Flashback: The Walk Home From School

Rukia: Ichigo?

Ichigo: Yeah Rukia

Rukia: Um... nothing

Ichigo: Rukia what's really bothering you [Ichigo said not really in the mood for talking

Rukia: Well about this morning

Ichigo: What about this morning

Rukia: Well you said you had something you needed to tell me.

There was a long pause...

Rukia: well!

Ichigo: well what

Rukia: well are you going to tell me?

Ichigo: I don't know why you're making such a big deal about it. You act as though you care.

There was another long pause...

Ichigo: Rukia I just wanna know [no ichigo needed to know but he wouldn't say that

He was cut off by Rukia.

Rukia: Yeah right I don't care about it this conversation or you.

Rukia just couldn't understand why she had said that. Was she really that cold hearted? It really hurt her when she realized what she had said to ichigo and it hurt her even more when she saw the look of Ichigo's regular scowl turn into this horribly hurt and twisted face. I guess [she said to herself that's what happens when you talk without thinking. By time Rukia had realized what she had said ichigo had stop walking and turned around. This was funny to Rukia because from the back of Ichigo's head he was smirking. she could tell it was fake. Ichigo broke the silence that was among them.

Ichigo: Well I guess I have my answer and I take that as a no.

Ichigo began running he didn't know where he was running to or how he was running so fast he was just going there and doing it. He heard Rukia call after him and begin to run to him but this only made ichigo run faster, in no time his last glimpses of Rukia were gone he had lost her. He began to remember the training he had with Yourichi of how to hide his rieatsu so no one could track him. He put this training to effect. He didn't want to be found not even by the one he loved Rukia. Ichigo now realized he was running and that he was ten miles away from karakura town near the ocean where no one would be. So ichigo decided to stay there to far for Rukia to even think he would be there.

Rukia was to tired to run anymore but she couldn't give up on. She had tried to sense his rieatsu but it didn't work. Ichigo was good at hiding his rieatsu when it needed to be hid so it was obvious he didn't want her to find him. Ichigo was hurt and doesn't want to be found, Rukia couldn't figure out why all she wanted was the truth. But the truth is that ichigo loved her and she had broken his heart. The truth was she loved ichigo but just didn't know how to put Love & Ichigo together. Rukia was now home it had taken her about a good 1 ½ hour to get there but she didn't mind the walk home she needed the time to think over things, to let everything that just happened play over in her head. Rukia had cried the whole way home and didn't even realize it. People had asked her what was wrong but she didn't hear them for she was to deeply lost in her own thoughts. It had been 11 hours since then and she was worried and not only her when she walked in the house she was asked where is ichigo? What happened to you? Did you have a bad day?What happened to ichigo? she couldnt stand it even though she knew the reason he hadnt come home yet was because of her.She felt guilt.

Ichigo had fallen a sleep and was awakened by the cold water hiting his face he realized the high tide had come in. Ichigo had decided a long time ago that he wasnt going home he just couldnt face rukia again, know that he knew how she felt. He missed her but he knew if he went home rukia would be right there and that he just couldnt handle, but he neede knew clothes he'd just have to sneak in and out without rukia knowing it was going to be a hard task indeed but ichigo couldnt stay in his clothes he would be sick no doubt . It took ichigo 3hours to get home the sun was know rizing and he knew rukia was asleep how lucky he was. Ichigo came in throught the window and began to change his clothes.

Rukia was awakened by some rustling noises in the bedroom could it be ichigo it had to be and she knew it she could smeel his faint scent with sea water all over it he was by the beach what a strang place for ichigo to be. She felt a smile come over her ichigo was alright but she still neede to talk to him. Rukia hoped out of the closet and saw a half naked ichigo looking for his school clothes rukia's mind nearly wandered to other things but it couldnt.she began to walk toward ichigo without him noticing.

Ichigo was about to begin to change onto his school shirt when he smelled a fimilar scent it was rukia's he had woken her up how stupid he was.Then he felt a hand on his shoulder it was warm and hot. How good and bad it felt at the same time. He turned around and there was rukia kuchiki looking at him with happiness and wonderment. She was now hugging him .why he couldnt understand she didnt care remember he was so confused.

Rukia looked at ichigo's eyes he looked confused and tortured at the same time. she stopped hugging him. she had to make thi right.

Rukia: Ichigo


	3. Never More

Never More

Rukia looked at ichigo's eyes he looked confused an tortured at the same time. Rukia stopped hugging him she had to make things right again.

Rukia: Ichigo

Ichigo: Hey Rukia

Rukia: How can you hey me after you stayed out all night. You baka i cant beleive you, you act as though everything is allright between us like nothing never happened. Yuzu and Karin where worried sick about you.Your always so selfish. All i wanted was the truth.There were like 50 hollow callings yesterday and i was too late to all of them. All i wanted to hear was what you were gonna say.

Rukia stopped... There was that same grin from yesterday that hurt one the one rukia could never forget the same on she hated.

Ichigo:[ he started off quitely but it soon became a yell. Is that all you **fucking** care about hollows and the soul society. You wanna know what I was gonna say so badly [as ichigo threw on his shirt and shoes and headed to the window I was goona say that i **loved you** Rukia I always have and that I hoped I will never stop. But know I just wish I would stop loving you so I couldnt care too. You happy now rukia I hoped you liked what you heared because you'll never hear it again. I wont mention anything to you we'll just kill holows untill you get your powers back so you can leave just like you've always wanted. Goodbye Rukia I'll see you around. Ichigo knew where he was going, back to the beach where rukia wouldnt look for him. what he didnt know was that rukia knew where was and where he was going.

Rukia was on the verge of tears she had dreamt of ichigo confessing love to her but hadnt exepected it to be like this. Was what ichigo said all he thinks she cares about. She had said she never cared about ichigo but she never meant it and if there was one thing that ichigo needed to know it was that. It was that she cared for him more then she cared for anyone, more then she cared for her self. she wanted to tell ichigo that she loved him more then anything that he was part of her and even that if him and her never became a they she would still love him and that was exactly what ichigo needed to hear.[ by him and her becoming a they i mean if they never bacame a couple She knew ichigo needed to be alone but he could be alone all he wants after rukia gets this burden off her chest but untill then he would have to deal with her whether he likes it or not.

Ichigo was already there at the beach looking at the sea wondering if he had just permanetly ruined there friendship, wondering if he should have just taken the lecture like always and let things go back to normal. But ichigo wasnt okay with normal he hated normal his life never had been normal and what he called normal really wasnt normal accept to them. Normal just wasnt good enough now he needed more then normal he needed love and if he had to suffer for it then so be it. Ichigo hadnt blocked his rieatsu for this matter he didnt really care. How could things get any worse. How could things get any better. Whether ruia found him or not things wouldnt change he'd still be Ichigo and she'd still be Rukia and there would still be no way to put them to together without it saying Ichigo and Rukia are a mess. Ichigo knew he had to apoligize for losing it back there and he woul but just not right now. Ichigo had layed down and was daydreaming about life without rukia and how it be.

Rukia knew she had to find him but luckily he hadnt blocked his rieatsu he was where she thought he would be again at the beach where no one was but him just how he liked it. On the way there rukia wondered how things got so bad so quick when she realized it was her. What she had said about not caring about ichigo was what started it so it was up to her to finish it. It had started with an I love you and hopfully thats how it was gonna end. She arrived there quickly seeing ichigo laying down and approached him he didnt seem to nitice her come. She could tell he was to lost in his own daydream to realize she was right there by his side like she had been since day one. She wondered what he was daydreaming about but that wasnt important he was the number 1 priority on her list was him no hollow no soul society no one but him cared to her at this moment, no one but him.

Rukia: Ichigo

Ichigo:Rukia

Since when had she gotten here and how long has she been here. it didnt really matter now she was there.

Rukia: Yes ichigo its me.

Ichigo:Look Rukia im sorry about what i said earlier about the whole soul society thing it was just i was frustrated and i took it out on you. im sorry

Rukia: No need for apoligy's this whole things my fault anyways.

Ichigo: No it's not it was my fault, I should've never [he was cut off by a very upset Rukia

Rukia: There you go again being selfish you alway's blame yourself why? And you should've what... never told me you love me?

Ichigo: Yeah i mean where has it gotten us so far, no where but so mad at each other that we keep running away and fussing at each other.

Rukia took a second to calm down.

Rukia: Look ichigo theres something i've got to say and there's alot you ought to know

Ichigo:Same here Rukia but let me just say what i gotta say first.

Rukia okay'd what ichigo said and he began.

Ichigo:Look rukia **I LOVE YOU **and its okay that you dont love me back. It was foolish off me to think that we could be together, so i guess i kinda set myself up to fail.[Rukia began crying While i was here i was daydreaming about how life would be without you and i just couldnt handle it i would rather much be friends with you then be nothing at all because the truth is no matter what through good and bad times we've made it through.You've made the rain stopped. Zangetsu told me to thank you. At this time Ichigo realized Rukia was crying why he didnt now was it something he said it couldn't have been could it.

Ichigo: Rukia are you okay was it me that did this?

Rukia: No ichigo it was me who did this not you?

Ichigo: Oh well um do you want to talk about it?

Rukia: Actually i do.

Ichigo I came here to say Im sorry and that i do care about you, Hell Ichigo I LOVE YOU more then anything or anyone i've ever loved. I came here because i though you should know i love you too and that i couldn't imagine myself without you either I came here to make this, us right[ before rukia could finish Ichigo had pulled Rukia into a hug

They just stood there for hours hugging each other untill the sun began to set and rukia broke the silence...

Rukia: The sun is so beautiful when it calms down and is leaving.

Ichigo: Yup just like you.

They stood there stairing in each others eye's until Ichigo gave Rukia a normal kiss on the cheek but normal wasnt good enough she couldnt live with normal kisses anymore so she began to french kiss ichigo with passion and love exactly abnormal to the kiss he had given her his was short and simple and hers was long and sweet.

Ichigo: I thought you wanted to take things nice and slow.

Rukia: Normal kisses aren't good enough now.

Ichigo began to laugh but before Rukia could ask him why he was laughing, Ichigo pulled rukia into the same kiss she had pulled him into only it was more rougher showing her he wanted her more then she knew.Ichigo broke the kiss and whispered into Rukia ear...

Ichigo:Same here midget[ichigo began to hug rukia more tightly and laugh again

Rukia: Ichigo

Ichigo:Yeah

Rukia:Your ruining the moment

Ichigo:sorry

Rukia: I LOVE YOU Ichigo

Ichigo:I LOVE YOU too Rukia

The day had ended jus like rukia had wanted with a i love you how wonderful it felt to be finally ichigo's and for Ichigo to finally be mine.

Author's Note's

There will be an epilogue to this story and then a sequel called Love & Ichigo its like 3 or 4 months after the epilogue the story takes place. there will also be a series of one shots coming up right in between the story's so you'll know what's happened during the skipped time period peace review please.


	4. Epilogue: Stars

EPILOGUE

Rukia: I LOVE YOU Ichigo

Ichigo: I LOVE YOU too Rukia

The day had ended just like Rukia had wanted with a I love you how wonderful it felt to be finally Ichigo's and for Ichigo to finally be hers.

They sat there holding each other's hand watching the sunset in silence until ichigo broke it with...

Ichigo: Hey Rukia um there's been something on my mind for a while now.

Rukia: Yeah Ichigo

Ichigo: Well it shouldn't be hard to ask you this but ::: Ichigo pulled something out of his pocket it was in a long black and white box. Ichigo stood Rukia up and turned her around so she was facing the opposite direction to him. He took out a chappy bunny necklace and put it around her neck and at the same time said ::: Rukia will you be my Girlfriend?

When Rukia saw what Ichigo had got her she jumped for joy it was that chappy bunny necklace she had asked Ichigo for only weeks ago and he had gotten it for her and even if he hadn't her answer wouldn't have changed.

Rukia: Yes Strawberry I'll be your girlfriend and not because you got me this necklace.

Ichigo: Good now your all mine

Rukia: Just the way you like it

Ichigo: Yup just the way I like it

Rukia inhaled deeply just letting these moments come in and rush out letting it stick to her mind that all this had really happened and is happening and she loved it the smell of the ocean and Ichigo speaking of Ichigo...

Ichigo: Rukia are you okay

Rukia: Yeah Strawberry I'm fine

Ichigo: Maybe we should head home it's getting dark and a little chilly

Rukia: Just cant wait to get me in your room can you?

Ichigo couldn't help but blush know he knew what Rukia was up to and just had to play along.

Ichigo: Apparently you want me to get you there your following me aren't you?

Rukia: Smooth talking me are you?

Ichigo: Only if you want me to.

Rukia: well I don't

Ichigo: well I guess you'll never know whether or not i want you

Rukia: well I guess you'll never know whether or not i want you

Ichigo: I already know you want me

Rukia: who said I did

Ichigo: who said you didn't

Rukia couldn't help but blush, this was a side of Ichigo she had never seen before. She knew she liked it and so did Ichigo. It took them a good hour and a half to get home but they didn't mind as long as they were with each other. When they got home Rukia went straight for the window she had a surprise for Ichigo just like the one he had gotten her only her's was much much better.

When Ichigo entered the house there was Yuzu and Karin in the kitchen cooking dinner like always and Isshin at the kitchen table. Ichigo had tried to sneak past them but unfortunately...

Karin: And just where do you think your going?

Ichigo: Upstairs

Isshin: Where have you been, isshin said throwing a punch at Ichigo and missing. Ichigo dodged the punch and kicked Isshin to the wall

Karin: You know dinners at 8:00 each night i let you slide yesterday because Rukia said you were really tired and she took your food upstairs to you remember?

Ichigo: Thinking- Rukia covered for me I'll have to remind myself to think her. Yeah I remember um you guys could you call me when it's done I have to talk to Rukia.

Ichigo: Oh yeah i remember, stop your crying you pathetic perv you swung at me first.

Isshin: Im not talking to you

Ichigo went straight upstairs to his room to find de ja vu Rukia soaking wet from head he couldn't help but stair and he knew right then and there that Rukia was the only thing he really wanted right then and there. Rukia began to walk up to ichigo and circle him saying exactly what he wanted to hear.

Rukia: Remember when we were walking and I asked you what your wildest fantasy was and you said your wildest fantasy was to see me soaking wet standing right in front of you whispering in your ear well hear I am it's up to you to figure out what we do next.

Ichigo: hold that thought

Ichigo went running down the steps to see Yuzu Karin and Isshin preparing to leave just his luck.

Ichigo: where you guy's going

Yuzu: To see the new chappy bunny movie.

Ichigo: So youg guys are just gonna go to the movies and not invite me? I could be offended you know

Yuzu: We know you don't like those types of movies ichi.

Ichigo: Well have fun bye.

Yuzu: Bye Ichi

Ichigo: Bye Karin, Bye Dad

Isshin Turned around and started blabbering something about not talking to Ichigo but Ichigo didn't have time for Isshin's mouth right now, he had a soaking wet rukia upstairs waiting for him so he slammed the door shut on him.Ichigo waited until they pulled off to go back upstairs where he found a impatient Rukia waiting for an answer.

Rukia: you think you took long enough.

Ichigo: yeah well I had to get rid of Yuzu, Karin and the Old man we can't really do anything if there here.

Rukia: so I take it you've made your decision then

Ichigo: Yup

Rukia: so what are we going to be doing as ichigo began to walk toward her?

Ichigo: A little bit of this as he kissed her a little bit of this as he started kissing her neck and anything else you want as he through her on the bed we all know what they did next so there was no need to say it.

It was 3 in morning when Rukia woke up to an empty bed. Flashbacks of what had happened just a few hours ago still played in her mind. She wondered where Ichigo could be, when she heard a creak come from the ceiling, he was on top of the roof. Rukia felt relieved that he hadn't left her, why she was thinking he would even leave her she didn't know she just did. She saw Ichigo standing there looking at the stars then quickly at his quiet little town. He would mostly look at the stars then quickly at the town. Then back to the stars he would go. Rukia came out of the window quickly and quietly; she never made a sound but steadily yet...

Ichigo: Hey Rukia when you look at the stars what do you see?

Rukia struck by Ichigo he never moved or made a sound or gave a away that he knew she was there. Ichigo when you look at the stars what do you see?

Ichigo: Well Rukia when I look at the stars I see life beyond life.

Rukia: What do you mean?

Ichigo: When I said I see Life beyond Life I meant I see a life with no hollows or problems no grief or pain. A place where it nevers rain, where we could be together and have happiness beyond measure. A place where I would never have to see you sad, where I could just love you no questions asked.

Rukia had begun to smile it was obvious that he had been thinking about his mom to she could see it in his eye's.

Rukia: Ichi it's getting kinda cold and we cant have you sick at our next hollow battle.

Ichigo: Yeah i guess your right.

Rukia held out her hand for ichigo to take it and he did they jumped through the window to there bed, yes it was there bed now it wasn't just ichigo's bed it was rukia's too.

They were going out now and they had school tomorrow the place that in some knida way put's them together and pulls them apart. He Loved her and she Loved him.

As ichigo fell to sleep a song played in his head and it was made just for them.

V1: I never knew, I never knew that

everything was falling through that one day that i would fall in love with you

and stair at you only telling you the truth but

that's how life is take it or leave it or love it cause no one else comes above it the love

and friendship that i share with you.

Chorus: And everyone know that im in love with you, in love with you

how long will it take for you to

see it's true im in love with you im in love with you.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

AUTHORS NOTE'S:

Thanks for reading there will be a sequel to this story called Love & Ichigo this story takes place about 5 month's after the Epilogue so there story continues its about Ichigo and Rukia's struggles in there relationship. Hint its about a kiss,a new kid and a 2222222 . Yeah you thought i was gonna tell ya that last part didn't ya buddy nope you better guess again but anyway review my story for me tell me whwther it sucks or not and well be prepared for the sequel it'll be up. peace.


	5. Love & Ichigo

Love & Ichigo

This Is the sequel to Love & Rukia it takes place 5 months after L&R. I told you there would be a series of oneshots but i didn't do that just the story it'll be up at 8:00 today which is 10/03/07.

It's about a kiss a new kid and a breakup other things happen to but i can't give you the whole story so read and review i'll put up another chapter every 5 reviews so please take the time to review it means alot.

Jade A.K.A hotdrink12


End file.
